The invention addresses a need for a long awaited initiation and termination controls system commanded wirelessly from tablet or smartphone or such to devices and processes, which need secure latching or stop and go actions either on the micro-scale or on the macro-scale.
For instance, there is a great demand for remote locking or unlocking safe boxes, safes, gun cabinets, guns triggers, storage rooms and cabinets for paints, acids, solvents and fuels and numerous similar devices.
While these may be locked and unlocked with micro-solenoids running on low voltage, by amplifying the micro-latching to macro-latching, for instance by switching with it a high voltage circuit breaker, large scale processes in industry and commerce can also be initiated or terminated this way.
This can be done semi-manually, for instance closing by hand, but opening remote, or fully automatically preprogrammed, say based on sensory data.
There is also a great need for wireless remote operation of generic devices involving energizing and de-energizing, opening and closing, power turning on and interruption, kill-switching and born-switching, as well as step-by-step stages switching to substitute continuous servo operations by quantum step-up and step-down operations.
Values and even lives can be saved with such methods and devices. In the industry, it can simplify and speed up emergency operations. In home, for instance, the air conditioning can be adjusted by one or two degrees increments of temperature up or down by simply touching or tapping the tablet or smartphone screen button repetitively, just like the operator would do it on the wall controller unit, however he/she may be far away, but coming and wishes to cool or warm the home by the time he/she gets there.
Therefore, the main object of the invention is to provide for such methods and devices.